Best Kept Secret
by ilovekoga
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R.The secrets out! AI


"Damn it," I groan as I made my way out of bed. "Why can't people just leave me the hell alone?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Wait the fuck up!" I yelled. I really wasn't in the mood for company right now, being that it was 3:15 in the morning and I'm only in a baby tee and boxers. All I know is that it better not be a cop looking for or bringing Kouga's stink ass here. Because the way he has been acting the past two months I could care less to what happens to him.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Where in the hell is that mangy boyfriend of yours?" he barked, pushing pass me once I opened the door.

"He's not here," I said irritated that Inuyasha would just push into my house like that. Then again with the anger written on his face and it having to do with Kouga, I'm surprise he didn't knock the door down. Too bad I didn't care how mad he was. "You DO know he doesn't live here right? He does have his own place." I said closing the front door when he started to search my rooms.

"Why do you want him always?"

"Kagome's gone," he barked from behind my bedroom door. "And I know that mangy wolf had something to do with it."

I sat down on the couch and watched as he researched each room. He even went in the kitchen and searched the cabinets and under the sink. Inuyasha was starting to get on my nerve with this shit. He does this a good twice a month. Every time Kagome goes missing Kouga just has to be involved. I hope he knows that his bitch has a life, with family and friends.

Last time he did this he busted in on me and Kouga having sex on the couch. He didn't know that I had come home early and had though that all the moaning and panting was Kagome's. Man, did he piss Kouga off, and just for the fact that Inuyasha saw me naked. Me bobbing up and down on Kouga's dick, breast juggling, face flush and out of breath panting. Kouga wanted to give him a black eye, I wanted him to join. I don't know what came over me but having Inuyasha standing there watching made me hornier. I had put the idea to Kouga but that just made him angrier. Damn, but how I would have loved to have had a threesome that day.

"What?" I said when I realized that Inuyasha was staring at me confusingly.

"You're blushing," he replied. "What are you thinking? Do you know where he is?" FUCK!!! He just had to kill my buzz didn't he?

"Why do you always think that Kouga took Kagome? You do remember she has two legs and a heart beat right? And the last time I checked Mrs. Higurashi did teach her how to walk."

He shook his head. "That mangy wolf is forever after her and …"

"You afraid that for once she will give in and go away with him?" I interrupted, finishing his sentence. I shouldn't have. His face got so red that I covered mine just in case he started to breath fire.

"HELL THE FUCK NO!!" he yelled. "Kagome isn't that fucking stupid to have something to do with that fleabag. Unlike some people." He added the last as an after thought.

"Some people like who?" I asked getting all up in his face. He could say whatever he wants about Kouga. I really don't give a fuck but once he starts talking shit about me the gloves are coming off. Shit I hope to hell he remembers that I only started dating Kouga so that he could stop being all up on Kagome. I just stayed because the sex was good. Great actually. ; D

"Look dog breath; don't be mad at me just because you can't keep your bitch on a short leash. And as for Kouga, as long as he's not bringing home any fleas I'm fine." I walked over to the front door and opened it. It was pass time for him to leave before I put my foot up his ass.

"Dog breath?" he asked astonished. "I see he's rubbing off on you. Not attractive Ayame." He walked and stood right in front of me. We were now face to shoulder. I tinted my head back to look him in his eyes to show him how furious I was. I shouldn't have. He was looking intensely at me. His beautiful golden amber eyes were just as furious as mine with just a hint of mischief.

"You know Ayame," he said tucking my hair behind my ear. "I see why Kouga loves arguing with you. You're sexy as hell when you're riled up." His fingers brushed my cheeks on their way to cup my chin. "Always thought you were beautiful." He whispered lowering his lips to mine. "My little emerald jewel."

I slapped his hands away from my face and stepped back, out of his reach. "I'm no one's emerald jewel dog breath." I had to get a hold of myself. For a second I was looking forward to meeting his lips with mine. Inuyasha just smiled and cupped my face in both his hands. His eyes shone with lust. "Inuyasha don't…" That was all I was able to get out before his lips settled upon mine. His mouth was hard and demanding. It made my knees weak. His tongue rubbed against my lips asking for entrance, I wouldn't let him in. He pressed me up against the opened door and moved his hands from the side of my face to the side of neck. The touch went from a gentle rub to a rough sting.

I opened my month to protect the hold, that's when his tongue thrust into my mouth. The kiss got harder, more demanding, more angry. I had to stop it there. There was no way I was going to let him kiss me with the anger for Kouga and Kagome. I pushed him and he looked down on me, saw the anger in my eyes.

"Look here," I said poking him in his chest. "Don't you dare kiss me like that again. If you're mad at them take it out on them not me."

He smiled and gave me a softer, gentler kiss that told me of all the exotic things he wanted to do to me. "Bout time." I said when we came up for air. "You had me ready to think that this visit was really about Kouga."


End file.
